


Undisclosed Desires

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: I want to exorcise the demons from your past
  
  I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart 
  
  
  
  Undisclosed Desires - Muse





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/gifts).



> Day 13: Demon

Mark stood in front of his chalk pentagram in the attic, looking over his work. He had been reading over the spell relentlessly for weeks now, memorizing and double-checking every detail carefully. He looked over his offerings at the points of the star, made sure the pentagram and the circle surrounding the star was solid and without breaks, and began the spell.

The candlelight surrounding him flitted and wavered, but didn't go out as he continued reading aloud, never once looking up as he read, even when smoke oozed past his bent knees, even when a bright glow shone out in the corner of his peripheral vision. He read until there was nothing left to read, finishing the spell and finally looking up.

There, in the center of the pentagram, sat a figure. They appeared humanoid, legs crossed in front of them much like Mark’s, one bright green eye seeming to glow in the darkness of the attic as they stared at Mark silently. Mark swallowed hard, the demon grinning at his obvious nervousness, showing off sharp canines.

"What do you desire, mortal?" the demon asked, still hidden by smoke.

Mark took a deep, steadying breath, gathering his thoughts.

"I've heard that you can see what people want most, and their hidden desires. I.. I need to know if the person I love loves me back."

"What is their name?"

Mark took another breath, squaring his shoulders and looking into the glowing green eye of the demon just a few feet in front of him.

"Sean McLoughlin."

The demon smiled, teeth shining in the darkness of the room, before shutting their eyes and bowing their head, the smoke curling and shifting to obscure them more fully.

When the smoke cleared, Mark swore that his heart had stopped.

Jack now sat where the demon had been, head bowed and eyes shut. Mark's eyes widened, wondering if the demon had brought Jack here to answer the question, heart hammering in his chest as he scooted closer to the edge of the circle.

"Jack?"

Jack’s head slowly lifted, face still obscured slightly by the smoke filling the circle.

"Mark?" he asked, one of his bright blue eyes blinking out at him from inside the circle.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Mark asked, crawling even closer, wondering how Jack had gotten here, praying that he was alright.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Mark, what's goin on?"

Mark tried to stammer out a reply, feeling just as confused as Jack probably was before the voice of the demon echoed in his head, quiet and clear.

_"Ask him how he feels."_

Mark’s heart jumped in his throat, swallowing hard as he focused on the half-hidden figure in the smoke, bright green hair and dark jeans visible from the gloom of the dim room.

"Jack, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Mark?"

"Jack.. do you love me?"

There was a long pause, Mark shifting nervously as he waited for Jack to respond. He was surprised when Jack's voice cut through the stillness of the room, quiet but sure.

"Who wouldn't?"

Mark’s eyes widened, heat blooming in his cheeks as he saw Jack crawl closer to him, getting another glimpse of a bright blue eye, his rubber bracelets bunched at his wrist.

"Mark, can I tell you somethin?"

"Anything, Jack."

Jack paused just inside the circle, sitting on his knees, head bowed as he fiddled nervously with his bracelets in front of Mark.

"I've loved yeh for months. I always have."

Mark felt as if his heart were going to float out of his chest, a warmth spreading through him as Jack licked his lips, tilting his head up to look at Mark through his lashes, his right eye still hidden behind smoke.

"Mark.. can I kiss yeh?"

Mark’s heart jumped in his chest again, nodding slowly as he edged closer to the edge, paying no mind when his knees entered the pentagram as Jack rose up on his knees, smiling shyly.

Mark watched as Jack’s eye slid shut, tilting his head as Mark finally pulled him close and shut his own eyes, leaning in to kiss him.

He pulled away a few seconds later, eyes still shut as he tried to catch his breath, to slow his racing heart. He could feel Jack’s breath mingling with his own, and knew that Jack was smiling.

"Oh, Mark," Jack murmured in the space between them, hands tightening their hold on the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't you know not to step into a pentagram?"

Mark’s eyes shot open, and he was met with Jack's face, the glowing green eye of the demon he'd summoned boring into him, lips curled into a cruel smile before everything went black.


End file.
